une expérience vulcaine
by spirkstonyandmore
Summary: Jim se réveille après une soirée bien arrosée. McCoy lui demande s'il a passé une bonne soirée. Que s'est il passé ? Pourquoi il ne s'en souvient pas ? pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé, il va devoir regarder les vidéos de surveillance du navire...


SOIREE EXPERIMENTALE

Le réveille sonne 8h. Je sors ma main et le frappe brutalement. Je me leve avec un mal de tête. La fête d'hier m'a laissé sur le carreau. Je me leve difficilement et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Après une douche salvatrice, je m'habille et sors en direction de la baie médicale. Je peux voir sur le chemin plusieurs personnes aussi mal en point que moi. Fallait dire aussi que Starfleet nous ont contacté pour que nous rentrons sur Terre pour 6 jours.

Après 3 attaques klingon, nous sommes tous épuisé de l'espace et beaucoup souhaitent revoir leur famille. Je rencontre Spock devant la porte de la baie.

\- Spock, comment ça va ?

\- Mieux que vous Jim apparemment. Je vous ai pourtant répété à plusieurs reprises que l'alcool est toxique pour la santé.

\- C'est pour l'amusement, Spock. La gueule de bois c'est le revers de la médaille.

Son sourcil se releve. Putain, je vais finir par le plaquer contre un mur. Je sens mon sourire s'agrandir.

\- vous venez pourquoi Spock ?

\- l'officier Reno à cru bon de jeter un objet dangereux à son collègue.

Il tends son bras et me montre la plaie qui court le long. Abruti de Vulcain.

\- et vous êtes là en train de discuter ? Merde Spock.

\- la blessure n'étant pas profonde, je pouvais prendre quelques minutes pour vous répondre.

\- Stupide !

J'attrape son bras et le tire à l'intérieur.

\- Bones !

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de crier.

\- la ferme Spock. Bones !

\- Bordel Jim qu'est ce qui te prend de crier ?

\- il faudrait que tu examines son bras.

\- Jim les Vulcain ont un système immunitaire plus développé que le nôtre donc plus rapide de cicatrisation.

\- Et alors ?

\- très bien... De toute façon vu ton état autant que je le soigne...

\- mon état ? Je vais très bien.

\- que te rappelles tu d'hier soir ?

\- on a fait la fête hier soir. On a bu dans la salle de jeu et...

\- et ? À partir de là tu as oublié ? Quel est la dernière chose que tu te rappelles?

\- heu... Checkov chantant une chanson russe.

\- c'est la dernière chose que tu te rappelles ? Merde il y avait quoi dans votre boisson Spock ?

\- c'était seulement un alcool Vulcain.

\- je croyais que les Vulcain ne buvaient pas ?

\- c'est exact, Capitaine. Mais nous fabriquons un alcool pour les expériences.

\- Expérience? Quel expériences?

\- parfois nous proposons de l'alcool aux autres peuples et observons leur comportement.

\- Donc hier soir vous avez fait une de vos putain d'expériences ?

\- C'est exact, docteur.

\- et quel sont vos résultats ?

\- qu'il ne faut pas laisser le Capitaine boire de l'alcool Vulcain. Merci docteur.

Il remonte sa manche et part. Je me tourne vers Bones stupéfait.

De quoi il parle ?

Je te laisse regarder les vidéos car moi j'ai une dizaine d'abruti comme toi qui on bu jusqu'à s'écrouler.

Je te pique ton bureau.

Ouais faites « capitaine » !

j'entre dans son bureau et referme la porte.

Ordinateur, vidéo surveillance Capitaine Kirk à partir d'hier soir dans la salle de jeux.

Vidéos trouvées

merci

Je lançe la première.

VIDEO 1 : 22H

Jim rigole d'un commentaire de Bones sur la façon donc les Pultoquin baisent. Spock entre à ce moment là dans la salle et Jim qui le voit le premier lui fait signe d'approcher. Leommandant s'installe à sa gauche. Jim se tourne vers lui curieux.

Alors Spock quel bon vent vous amène ? Vous vous joignez jamais à nous ! Mais ça fait plaisir de vous savoir ici.

Il est vrai que je préfère médité plutôt que de participer à vos soirées. Cependant, l'Ambassadeur Selik m'a généreusement offert de l'alcool Vulcain et je pensais que comme vous tous appréciez particulièrement l'alcool, je voulais vous en proposer.

Bordel Spock ! Si vous voulez nous en proposer faites le directement ! Je croyais que les Gobelin au sang vert ne buvais pas d'alcool !?

c'est exact docteur. Seulement nous en fabriquons une petite quantité pour expérience.

Très bien ! Voyons voir si votre alcool tiens la route.

Bones dépose 5 verres sur la table et Spock en remplis que 4. Personne ne fait de commentaire sur le coup mais Sulu et Chekov reposent leurs verres après seulement deux gorgées. Bones et Jim se regardent dans les yeux pour voir qui s'arrêtent le premier mais aucun des deux ne fait marche arrière. Cependant, Bones s'arrête au second alors que Jim en boit quatre.

Si j'avais su que les Vulcain fabriquaient un alcool aussi fort, j'en aurait offert une bouteille à Bones depuis longtemps. Il boirait moins !

Marre toi bien Jim mais quand tu auras ta gueule de bois demain ne viens pas me voir !

Sur Bones !

Il semblerait que contre tout attente aucun effet secondaire se présente après ingurgitation de cet alcool.

Spock ! Il faut quelques minutes à Jim pour devenir un abruti fini !

Hé ! Je... c'est pas vrai !

Jim perd connaissance un quart d'heure après le départ des autres. Spock prend son pouls puis soulève Jim et le porte à ses quartiers.

Vidéo 2 : 00H00

Jim se tient à présent debout devant sa porte. Il se dirige vers la salle des machines. Spock le suit sans se cacher mais il semble que Jim ne le voit pas. Le capitaine se déplace comme un espion à bord d'un vaisseau ennemi. Il entre dans une salle quelques mètres avant la salle des machines et ressort quelques minutes plus tard avec un équipement d'escalade dans les bras. Il passe les portes de la salle des machines l'air de rien. Spock entre à sa suite avec une minute plus tard.

Vidéo 3 : 00H15

Jim enfile le harnais, accroche le baudrier à une barre de sécurité et avant que Spock puisse le retenir, saute dans le vide. Quelques instants plus tard, le vent produit par les turbines le fait léviter à hauteur de l'épaule de Spock.

Capitaine, ceci est une attitude complètement irresponsable. Attraper ma main afin de revenir sur la passerelle et d'être en sécurité.

Spock ! Spock ! Venez voler avec moi !

Jim, c'est dangereux ! Cessez de faire l'imbécile !

Sweetheart ! Je veux voler !

Jim !

Spock attrape la corde et le tire jusqu'à lui mais Jim qui n'est pas de cet avis a posé ses pieds sur la rambarde et force dans l'autre sens. Spock lâche la corde pour attraper ses pieds et le ramène contre lui. Jim passe ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son coup. Il lui sourit largement.

Spock. Je vous manquais tant ?

Jim, lâchez moi ou je serais dans l'obligeance de vous faire mal.

Si je vous lâche, je retourne voler !

C'est dangereux, Jim. Vous mettez votre vie en danger.

Non ! Je me sens pas bien Spock...

Jim ?

Mon cœur bat trop fort... et j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac.

Votre cœur bat vite puisque vous avez essayé de vous tuer mais quand aux insectes dans votre estomac je suggère de demander au docteur McCoy de vous examiner.

Hahaha ! Spock ! Merde ! Les papillons dans le ventre c'est une expression !

Si vous le dites. Maintenant lâchez moi.

Très bien.

Il met pieds à terre et lâche complètement son premier officier. Il évalue ses chances de sauter à nouveau mais avant qu'il ne peut complètement sauter, Spock l'a hissé sur son épaule. Après avoir détaché le harnais, ils sortent de la salle.

Vidéo 4 : 01H00

Jim se tient en équilibre sur le rebord d'une barrière dans la section d'observation. Spock l'a quitté quelques instants pour aller chercher à manger. Le commandant revient avec plusieurs sandwichs.

Jim, vous allez finir par vous tuer.

Et alors ? Vous serez Capitaine si je meurs, non ?

C'est exact mais...

De toute façon, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde si je mourrai.

Pourquoi dites vous cela ? C'est totalement faux.

C'est vrai ! Mon frère et moi-même ne pouvons pas nous voir 5 min sans avoir envie de nous tuer l'un l'autre. Bones en a plus qu'assez de mes conneries et vous...

vous quoi ?

Vous ne m'aimez pas. Moi, je vous aime mais pas vous. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait mal.

Jim, je vous apprécie énormément...

Non, je ne vous « apprécie » pas ! Je vous aime comme AMOUR ! Merde ! Oublié ! Je vais vomir.

Jim...

Jim se leve et se dirige vers la porte mais avant qu'il puisse faire plus de dix pas, Spock l'a rattrapé et prit dans ses bras. Jim se raidit mais ne cherche pas à s'enfuir. Spock attrape sa main et la joint à la sienne par l'index et le majeur.

ceci est un baiser Vulcain. Ce geste est acceptable entre deux personnes qui s'aiment et se font la cour.

Spock... vous...m'aimez ?

Exact, Jim mais comme vous êtes mon ami je ne voulais pas que si mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, notre amitié soit détruite.

Bien-sur. Ça c'est un baiser humain...

Jim attire Spock jusqu'à lui et l'embrasse.

BORDEL ! MERE DE DIEU ! Il a embrassé Spock ! Il lui a avoué ses sentiments ! Attends une seconde... Spock l'a embrassé en Vulcain... Il lui a dit que ses sentiments sont partagés ! Je regarde le passage une seconde fois pour être sur. Quand je sent mon sourire naître sur mon visage, je rigole si fort que l'infirmière qui passe par là, me demande si tout va bien. Oui tout va pour le mieux. Je me leve brusquement.

Dites au Docteur McCoy que je le remercie pour avoir utilisé son bureau et que je le verrai plus tard.

Bien, capitaine.

Je dois aller sur le pont.

Je me dirige vers la sortie. Arrivé près du Turboflit, je vois mon officier aux oreilles pointues. Je me poste à son côté et entre avec lui. Après deux secondes, je bloque l'ascenseur et me tourne vers lui. Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Putain de sourcil. Je tends mes doigts vers lui et avec une petite lumière dans les yeux ainsi qu'un léger froncement des lèvres, il y joint les siens. Il avance d'un pas et m'embrasse de façon humaine.

Je croyais que vous aviez oublié, Jim.

Moi oui mais pas l'ordinateur ni mon cœur.

L'ordinateur ? Les vidéos, je ne les ai pas effacées.

Heureusement sinon j'aurai du encore boire de l'alcool Vulcain, sweetheart.

T'hy'la...

Je lui souris et il m'embrasse à nouveau avant de remettre en marche l'ascenseur. Ce n'est quand sortant que je sents ses doigts quitter les miens. Quel dommage. Mais maintenant je sais qu'il m'appartient. Au fait, je n'ais pas visualisé la dernière vidéo. Je prends mon datapad, coupe le son et lançe la vidéo de façon à ce que moi et moi seul puisse la voir. La vidéo débute et je reconnais les quartiers de Spock. Je le vois me déposer sur son lit avant de me retirer mon tee-shirt. C'est a ce moment là que la vidéo s'interrompe et que l'écran affiche « fichier introuvable ». Je me retourne subitement vers Spock pour ne voir que le bout de ses oreilles sexy se tinter plus foncé.

Je souris et je reprends ma place correct. De toute façon, je saurais tôt ou tard la vérité. De plus, j'ai une petite idée du pourquoi mon postérieur est douloureux et pourquoi je porte une morsure dans le cou.

Mr Sulu, distorsion cap sur la Terre pour notre permission d'une semaine.

À vos ordres, Capitaine.


End file.
